Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix
by snow-rider182
Summary: Harry Potter is entering his fifth year at Hogwarts, but will he be able to survive the new secrets, new powers, new friends, and new enamies that we will discover?


Disclaimer: OK, this is a Fan Fic on a Fan Fiction site so don't sue me. JK Rowling owns anything, person, place, or anything else in her books that can be found in this story.  
  
Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix  
  
Harry Potter woke up with his scar burning again, it had been the same thing every night since he since he had returned from Hogwarts. He would dream the same horrible dream, reliving the events of the third task, seeing Voldemort evil malicious face. Then he would wake up to find himself alone in his room, his body drenched in sweat and his scar burning. Harry rolled over in his bed with a sigh and looked at his clock, it was 2:30am on July 30, the day before his birthday. He then stared out his window at the ordinary, normal muggle street Privet Drive, the moonlight playing off his gloomy face. It was a clear, cloudless night and watched the sky in hopes of seeing his wonderful snowy owl Hedwig return from hunting.  
  
Harry continued to stare outside for quite some time, before deciding to get up and do some of his homework, since he decided that he wouldn't be falling asleep any time soon. Picking up his potions books and some parchment and ink, he decided it would be best to get his rather large potions essay out of the way first. After all he thought, if there's one piece of homework that he needed to have done for the start of the term it was his potions work. He knew Snape would be only to happy to have an excuse give him detention and to take a few more points from Gryffindor. No matter what Harry did Snape always seemed to hate him a little more each year. So Harry filliped opened his books an started on his essay "Pollyjuice potion is preferable to transfiguration charms, explain." Harry had know idea when he had dozed off but, the next thing he knew his Aunt Petunia was pounding on his door, telling him to get his lazy self out of bed and make breakfast.  
  
When Harry got down stair he immediately started making his Uncle Vernon's coffee. Over the summer Harry had, had far to much experience with Uncle Vernon's temper when he didn't get his coffee right away. Harry started frying the bacon just as the coffee was finished brewing, and pour it into a large mug, with just the right amount of milk and sugar. He handed the cup to an already red faced Uncle Vernon, getting not so much as a glance, and went to make the toast. Harry thought that Uncle Vernon must be having a lot more stress at work this year because the bright shade of red that covered his face and neck, seemed to now almost always be his natural color, not to mention he had become much more violent with Harry than ever before. He thought to himself, he had the marks to prove it, including a black eye from his Uncle's last outburst. Harry was soon ripped from his thoughts though, by the voice of his enraged Uncle saying, "You stupid useless brat! You went and burnt the damn bacon!"  
  
Harry knew he was in trouble now last time his Uncle had been angry with him, he had only served his Uncle's coffee a little to cold and Harry had come out of the ordeal with a black eye and quite a few bruises. Lucky for Harry he now kept his wand with hid at all times, hidden away in his pant pocket. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough to avoid a rather vicious blow to his chest from a pan his Uncle had grabbed. He could hear is Aunt and cousin Dudley laughing at him at the same time as he heard the crack of a few ribs breaking. Harry was used to pain though, and kept his cool, before his Uncle could hit him again he pulled out his wand and pointed it at hit raging Uncle. "Don't move an inch!" said Harry fiercely. His Uncle just laughed madly at him saying, "do you think I'm afraid of your little stick thing boy? We all know your not allowed to use it outside of your freak school!" Harry stared back at him in defiance, " Well if your going to kill me, it's not going to matter much if I get expelled now will it Uncle Vernon!" With that Harry shouted "accio frying pan!" The pan shot out of Vernon Dursley's raised hand and into Harry's.  
  
The Dursleys were stunned, the next thing they knew Harry had thrown the frying pan out the window, and stormed up to hit room. None of the Dursleys knew what to say, Uncle Vernon's face had gone such a terrible shade of purple that it was now almost the color of a rip eggplant, where as Petunia and Dudley had turned an nasty chalk white. A few minutes later they heard Harry come thundering down the nice normal privet drive stair case with his trunk floating behind him, one hand gripping his wand so tightly that his knuckles were white, the other clutching his the area around his broken ribs. Harry turned back to the Dursleys just as he reached the door, giving them a hard angry glare and said " I'm leaving, and I'm never coming back to the likes of you!" With that the front door of number 4 Privet Drive burst open, and Harry stormed out and down the street, his trunk still hovering behind him.  
  
Once Harry hand gotten to the end of the street, his ribs were throbbing with pain. He took the hover charm off his trunk and lay back against the wall at the end of Privet Drive, trying to figure out how to heal himself and what to do next. Just then a voice came from just up the street, "Hello there Harry dear!" Harry looked up and sure enough, the voice had come from none other than Mrs. Figg Harry's long time, elderly babysitter. "Why Harry what are you doing hear?" She said as soon as she reached him, "And what happened to your eye?" Harry looked up at the old woman and gave her a weak smile, "I ran away from the Dursleys." Harry answered matter-of- factly. "But what happened to your eye Harry?" Mrs. Figg persisted. Harry looked away from her for a minute, he didn't want to tell her what the Dursleys did to him, but he knew he had to because he needed help with his ribs, they were becoming more painful every minute. Finally he met her concerned gaze and said, " Uncle Vernon's been hitting me, and this time I think he's broken some of my ribs."  
  
Mrs. Figg couldn't have looked more mortified if someone had told her all of her cats had been run over by a steam roller, " Oh my, Harry! I never would have though, I knew they weren't always kind to you, but I didn't think they could sink that low. I must get you to my place and get you fixed up! You will not be going back to those pathetic excuses for humans again!" With that she lifted Harry carefully up, but with a strength Harry would never have thought her capable of. Once Harry was on his feet she picked up his trunk and helped him walk to her house. Harry thanked her and as they walked in the door Harry asked her, " I don't mean to be rude, but isn't that trunk a little heavy for you Mrs. Figg?" She just smiled at him and said, "There's a lot you don't know about me Harry"..  
  
  
  
DaDaDa, Like it so far? Hate it? Please let me know, I really want some reviews! I know it's starting slow, but the plot will pick up in the next chapter, I swear! 


End file.
